This Love is Pain
by Megan May
Summary: Envy found Despair several years ago. When all the other homonculi die they are left. They become closer. The moster inside Envy is abusive and Despair is the only one besides Envy himself. A oneshot.


This is my first one shot so be sure to leave lots of reviews. The world needs more Envy Fanfics!

This Love is Pain

Our love is different than most peoples. Maybe that's because we aren't people we're Homunculi. My body isn't like the normal homunculi's though. I don't regenerate as quickly and I have a heart, not a Red stone. I had also always been slightly weaker.

Envy was the one who found me when I awoke to this new life. He's the one that brought me to Dante. She gave me a name. She named me Despair and I was content with that. She gave me a room as well. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a bed. We all had one, us eight homunculi.

Dante was a strange woman. I never knew much about her and didn't want to. To be honest she frightened me. But soon enough she died… well she was killed actually but that's another story. In a way I was glad that bitch was gone but at the same time I was pissed that she left us. Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony and Greed left. Sloth was first to leave and Wrath tagged along with his fake mommy. Greed was next to leave. Than Lust and of course Gluttony left with her. That left Envy, Pride and me.

Soon word got out that Pride or King Bradley was a homunculus and he was killed. Envy and I were alone and I was happy with just that. He was my best friend. The only one I could look to for comfort. We quickly became closer being the only two in a home that no one knew about.

In three short years I learned Envy had two sides to him. My Envy and the monster inside him.

_He'll be up soon I know it. I didn't mean to do it. _

A human saw me today in Dublith. Envy told me not the leave the house but I was just so antsy. I walked threw the thick grove of threes. I only planned to stay in the forest where I would be concealed from human life but ended up walking to far. I walked farther than I realized and the next thing knew I was face to face with a tall black haired man. After running home I noticed Envy had beaten me home. He wasn't supposed to be home until at the earliest ten at night. I didn't know what to do so I told him everything and he was mad.

He yelled at me demanding why I didn't follow his directions and stay home. I knew what was in store for me later. I couldn't answer him, I was just so scared. He told me to go up into his room and wait for him. I did as I was told.

It had been four hours sense than and it was almost ten PM. I sat on the foot of Envy's bed, waiting quietly. I nervously twiddled my thumbs in my lap. Within minutes I heard Envy footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs.

"Despair." He murmured knowing it would make me even more nervous. "Oh my Despair. Why do you do this to me?" He said in a dark childish tone. "My Despair." I heard him sigh. I knew he was in the hallway walking to his shut bedroom door. "I love you Despair so why do you do this to me?" The monster inside of him was eating away at My Envy quickly.

That's when the door opened. I bit my bottom lip.

"My Despair." He sighed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Im so sorry Envy. I promise it will never happen again." I said standing up.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to me gripping my waist.

_My Envy. He'll be gone soon so enjoy this while it lasts._ I thought to myself.

His lips collided with mine. One of his hands traveled up my waist and knotted with my hair. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He began sucking on mine. But I soon felt the last of My Envy slipping away as his teeth grazed over my lip. I knew what was coming next. His teeth plunged into my lip, immediately breaking skin. I winced and my knees began to shake. His bit harder, eliminating the flesh between his teeth.

I yelped in pain. He began to chuckle darkly to him self. He reliced my lip and I knelt down to the floor cupping my hands as blood poured into them. He continued to chuckle as he kicked me, breaking a rub or two.

"Now beg for forgiveness and I might stop hurting you." He ordered.

"Im sorry. Please! Please! Forgive me please! Please forgive me!" I began.

He kicked me again, knocking me to the ground in a little ball of blood and broken bones. "Shut up!" He hissed.

He kicked me so I was lying flat on my back. He than knelt down pulling out a large knife. The chuckling started again and he jabbed the weapon into my stomach. He than began twisting the knife around making a large wound.

"Please! Please! Please!" I yelled, pleading for him to stop.

"I said shut up!" He spat back at me pulling the knife out and plunging in it into my flesh again.

He did this once more, leaving me with three bloody wounds on my stomach. The pain was almost unbearable. My lip was just beginning to spit red sparks and slowly regenerate and he moved to my legs. He began carving something into my left thigh. I strained my neck to get a glimpse. It was his name. As he finished the Y he carved a squiggly line down the rest of my leg. I screamed in pure agony.

Next he moved to my right thigh. With out hesitation he began cutting and sawing at it, carving little X's, or seeing how far he could make the knife go threw my leg, anything to cause me immense pain. When he was satisfied with mutilating my legs he came up to my chest. After pounding his fist against it he quickly kissed it followed by biting it was hard as he could. He moved away to admire a nice bite mark over my Ouroboros tattoo. He gripped my hair at the roots and pulled as hard as he could.

I screamed pulling my arms up so my hands could grip at my hair.

"Oh. Forgot the arms." He taunted. His arm moved quickly, slashing my right arm. I screaming again, that was quickly cut off by the knife being pressed into the hollow of my neck. This would kill a human but I would survive. It would take me a while to regenerate but I would live.

That's when Envy's hand dropped away from the knife and he stared blankly at the knife stuck in my neck. His face slowly turned into a mask of shock, grieve and horror.

I knew it was over. My Envy was back.

"Despair." He whispered.

His hand gripped the knife again and pulled it out of my body.

"Despair!" He gathered my broken, bleeding body into his arms and sat us down on the bed. "Despair. Im sorry. Im sorry." He began apologizing.

My lip was completely healed by this point and red sparks were spitting for every where except my neck. I was also coughing blood up. Envy let my blood pour over him as I healed. He held me close and didn't let go. I was just fine with that. Soon my body would be back to normal and I would wake up next to him in the morning only to forgive him for his actions because I love him.

Our love is not like most. Our love is immortal. It's strange. I'm different. It'll last forever. It painful. I'm content with loving Envy and if that means I have to deal with the monster inside him. Well than so be it. Our love is one of a kind. Our love is painful.

Sorry its kinda short and there's probably some errors but this was kind of rushed. I plan to have the next one shot up by August 10th.


End file.
